1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet warning device, more particularly a warning device disposed on the helmet with functions of both direction and safety signaling, like third brake light of automobile. It assures the safety of the rider and prevents traffic accidents.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional scooter is equipped with warning devices such as left and right signal lights and brake light. Said warning devices are installed on the main body of the scooter; the location thereof is low. When the traffic is busy, said warning devices are often overlooked by the following vehicles, particularly automobile drivers or traffic in rain. Accidents still happen quite frequently. Therefore, it is a pressing issue to protect scooter riders and prevent accidents. Although, compared to the main body of the scooter, the location of the conventional helmet is higher and more obvious, the helmet itself does not have function of safety indication.